My BlackWhite Knight
by DreadPirate-Westley
Summary: Penny is taken away from Seaweed and her friends for her public display of affection. Will Seaweed be able to rescue the fair maiden again? And will he be able to untie the knots once he’s found her? P/S some T/L Starts right after the movie finishes
1. 1: The Plight of the Checker Board Chick

**Hairspray Fan Fiction – Seaweed/ Penny**

**Title: My Black-White Knight**

**Written By: DreadPirate-Westley**

**Rating: Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray, or Penny and Seaweed or anything else that you recognise in this fic. Though I do own David Tennant *Prodded with sticks by the FanFic Police* Ouch! Okay, Okay… I don't own him either. Oh and this is not for profit, just to keep my sick mind working.**

**Summary: Penny is taken away from Seaweed and her friends for her public display of affection. Will Seaweed be able to rescue the fair maiden again? And will he be able to untie the knots once he's found her? Penny/Seaweed (Starts right after the movie finishes)**

**A/N: By the way this is my first fan fiction… so be kind. XD (Or don't be kind, I don't care I'll just laugh at you anyway.) **

**Love Treesy xx**

**My Black-White Knight**

**Chapter 1: The Plight of the Checker Board Chick**

Penny loved her Black-White Knight, but even Seaweed would have trouble saving her from her current predicament.

After the singing and dancing had finished at the Studio Seaweed and Penny were just settling into a quiet corner to finish what they'd started on the stage when there was a loud bang. Everyone looked around them, thinking a bit of the set had fallen down, but there she was... Penny's mother, Prudy Pingleton was standing by the door huffing like an enraged bull and glaring in Penny and Seaweed's direction. She looked so deadly at that moment that not for the first time Penny feared for her life. Even Miss Maybelle cringed back in alarm at the look on the woman's face.

"PENNY PINGLETON!" Her mother screamed into the crowd, before making her way over to where Penny stood, frozen with fear. "You are grounded for life Missy! You will never see the light of day again I will keep you locked up until you're old enough to join a convent" her mother continued in a constant stream as she grabbed Penny's arm into a death grip and wrenching her away from Seaweed's side.

"Seaweed!" Penny screamed reaching out to him with her other hand, Seaweed grabbed for it and held on tight, and pulling her with all of his might back towards him. But he was no match for an enraged Prudy Pingleton and after a brief tug of war Penny was pulled free and quickly whisked away from him. She was able to give one last pleading look towards Seaweed and her dumbfounded friends before she was pulled out the door.

…………………

Now sitting in her mother's "Bomb Shelter" with the Door and Window padlocked, and tied up once again by a skipping rope while Praise the Lord played in the background she feared she would never see Seaweed, Tracey of her friends again.

Just then her mother came back into the room, bringing her holy water and rosary with her.

"I hope you will someday learn the error of your ways, most likely after I have placed you in a convent somewhere in the mountains where they take vows of silence and frown upon human contact" her mother chuckled to herself. "But until that day you will remain here, and never see your corrupting friends again."

"I won't give up mother" Penny said to her calmly "Seaweed and Tracey will get me out of here and I will never see you again, I won't be sent away from my Seaweed"

"Oh, you insolent girl, you will never leave this room again!" her mother exclaimed then, as usual when Penny had done something 'skipping rope' worthy her mother splashed holy water on her intoning "Devil Child, Devil Child" before slamming the door behind her.

As Penny heard the padlock click back into place she sighed. _Oh what she wouldn't give for a normal mother_.

…………………

'A week!' Penny thought sadly as she sat looking out the tiny barred window that was in her prison.

She had tried escaping when she was let free to use the bathroom but her mother was always waiting, the same when she was untied to eat. She had tried calling for help when she saw feet walking past the window until her mother heard her, now she was sitting gagged and tied by the skipping rope to the bed. She had lost hope that Seaweed was ever going to try to rescue her.

After the first four days her mother stopped checking on her as often, thinking as Penny now did that none of her friends were going to try and save her this time.

As she lay, listless on the bed that night, trying to get some sleep she heard a quiet tap on the window. She ignored it at first not believing her ears until it started to get more insistent. Sitting up suddenly Penny stared out the window, trying to believe that she was really seeing Seaweed's panicked face staring back at her.

"Oh Seaweed" Penny cried out forgetting that she still had the gag in her mouth so it came out muffed and indistinct.

"I'm here…Don't worry baby, were gonna get you out of there!" Seaweed told her through the glass. Then he turned away and disappeared again.

Really hoping that she hadn't started to hallucinate Penny waited anxiously for Seaweed to re-appear to spring her free, hopefully with an army and a tranquiliser gun.

Minutes passed by and still Seaweed did not come back, staring out the window Penny tried to convince herself that she wasn't seeing things, that Seaweed truly had been there, and that he would be with her any minute now.

She hoped…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N – So I hope you're enjoying your Penny/ Seaweed saga so far. I know it was short, but that's how it came out… Don't blame me, blame my brain and my fingers they chat about it all the time but don't seem to include me when it comes to the story. **

**So, what took Seaweed so long to rescue his fair maiden? And now he's actually here will he be able to get past her psychopathic mother? Tune in next week to find out… 8D **

**Preview of next chapter:** _**"Mrs Pingleton has never gone this far before. I mean she's threatened it before, usually after Penny and I have skipped school or got caught watching Corny Collins at the Electrical Store. But we hoped she'd never actually DO it." Tracey replied handing the note back to Seaweed. "What are we going to do?"**_

**Love Treesy. X**


	2. 2: Where for art thou Fair Maiden

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray, or Penny and Seaweed or anything else that you recognise in this fic. Though I do own Emmett Cullen *FanFic police in Darth Vader costume prods me with light sabre* Ouch, those things hurt. Okay, Okay… I don't own him either. Oh and this is not for profit, I mean come on... who would want to buy this?**

**A/N – So I'm going to do this chapter in Seaweed's POV. Because I believe in a fair balance, and because Penny is tied to a bed in a basement listening to Praise the Lord so she can hardly give a good account of what Seaweed is up to.**

**Quote of the day: Always acknowledge a fault. It will throw those in authority off their guard and give you an opportunity to commit more.**

**On with the Motley… **

**Chapter 2: Where for Art Thou Fair Maiden?**

On the first night after Penny had been taken away from him he'd climbed into her bedroom again, hoping to be able to rescue her quickly and take her away. But all he found was an empty room and a locked door. He was about to turn away and try another window when he saw a note sitting on Penny's bed. He rushed over to it and picked it up, hoping that it was from Penny, telling him where she was being kept. Instead it said;

_Boy,_

_I know you freed Penny last time but it will not happen again._

_You will never see her again. I have sent her to a convent in the mountains where she will live out her days in silence picking tomatoes._

_I will not have you coming near my family again._

_Sincerely _

_Mrs Prudy Pingleton_

Seaweed was worried, if her mother was telling the truth how was he going to find her now? He turned and climbed back out the window. He was going to head over to Tracey's place, see if she knew what to do.

...................

Arriving at Tracey's house he knocked quickly at the door, hopping from foot to foot impatiently while waiting for it to be answered.

"Are you almost ready to go Wilbur-? …Coming…" he heard Mrs Turnblad as she came towards the door. It opened to reveal her all dressed up with Tracey style high-hair. "Seaweed, what are you doing here so late?" Edna asked him, ushering him into the house.

"Hi Mrs Turnblad, you look lovely tonight. I came to see Tracey if she's here, I need help finding Penny." Seaweed said in a rush, looking around the room to see if he could spot Tracey.

"Oh dear poor Penny, What _has_ her mother done to her now?" Mrs Turnblad then turned and shouted down the hallway "Tracey? Hon, someone's here to see you" Then she turned and walked back down the hall to finish getting ready.

Seaweed was left with his thoughts while he waited for Tracey to appear, thinking of all the possible places Penny could be.

"Lin- Oh Seaweed, What are you doing here? Where's Penny?" Tracey asked looking behind and around him.

"She wasn't in her room, and her door was locked from the outside so I couldn't check the rest of the house… and I found this." Seaweed handed her the note and Tracey read it quickly, and then looked up surprised and worried.

"Mrs Pingleton has never gone this far before. I mean she's threatened it before, usually after Penny and I have skipped school or got caught watching Corny Collins at the Electrical store. But we hoped she'd never actually DO it." Tracey replied handing the note back to Seaweed. "What are we going to do?"

"You mean you think this note is for real? She's actually sent Penny to a Mountainous Convent?" Seaweed asked, seriously starting to panic. "I thought she was just saying that to get me off the track"

"I don't see why she wouldn't send her to one, it's not like it is beyond her or anything, and she's nuts… Remember what you rescued Penny from last time?" Tracey pointed out.

"You're right, I'll start looking for the closest convent and work from there I guess." Seaweed said, starting to pace. Tracey watched him until he looked up at the clock and said; "Okay, it is late. I'd better get going or mom will start to worry, goodnight Tracey."

"Goodnight Seaweed, good luck." Tracey replied letting him out the door, and letting in Link who was just about to knock. Tracey giggled and put her finger to her lips leading him quietly down to her room.

…………………

A week he'd been without his baby, and he was starting to go nuts. He had searched the Library for all the convents that took vows of silence or that were close to mountains but he hadn't had any luck. And what he had found out from all this research was that unless she is an orphan or abandoned Penny was too young to actually join a convent, but she could still stay at one. _(A/N – I don't actually know this… she might be)_

Just then the phone started to ring, as usual the first thing Seaweed thought was 'It's Penny" shaking his head he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Stubbs Residence"

"Seaweed is that you? Its Tracey… I've found Penny"

"What? Where? Is she with you?" Seaweed asked excitedly, jumping up off his chair.

"No, she isn't with me… she's been at her house all along." Tracey said, then with panic in her voice, continued "And we still have to get her out, or her mother WILL send her to a convent!"

"But she wasn't in her room, where is she?"

"Remember where I was locked up? The basement room that her mother has… Penny got me out with the key so I don't know how we're going to do it."

"But we will, even if we have to smash the window or storm the house" Seaweed said firmly, starting to pace. "How did you find out where she was?"

"My mother does Mrs Pingleton's laundry and when she came over to collect it she was talking to Ma about how she couldn't wait until Penny's 18th Birthday then the Convent could have her, she kept going on about the damn skipping rope too… I don't think she realised that my mother would tell me." Tracey said.

"Good on your Ma!" Seaweed cheered, then continued pacing a frown on his face "Ok, Here's what we're going to do…"

...................................................................................................................................................**A/N - Again, another short chapter, I think I know why though… I don't want my first ever Fan Fiction to be a one shot (see my brain and fingers have my best interests at heart… even if they don't include me.) Don't get me wrong, I love one shots… so that'll probably be my next trick.**

**I suppose I should tell you that reviews are love and that you should send me reviews so that I might survive. I won't though as this story is already written and I will be posting it whether it is loved or not. **

**Preview of next Chapter:** _**"What one earth is going on here?" Mrs Pingleton exclaimed turning to go back inside and check the noise, suddenly Tracey grabbed Link and pulled him into a kiss, Link was about to protest but feeling Tracey's lips on his he got distracted. All the while Prudy Pingleton stood on the front stoop of her house, her mouth dropping open as she stared at the two teens suddenly making out on her doorstep.**_

**Love Treesy. X**


	3. 3: What are you going to do with that

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray, or Penny and Seaweed or anything else that you recognise in this fic. Though I do own Prince Caspian*FanFic Police set loose a bunch of Centaurs to trample me* AHHH CENTAURS! …I'm sorry, don't hurt me! I don't own him either.  Oh and this is not for profit, but if anyone wants to buy it I'll throw in a free set of Steak Knives.**

**A/N – Quote of the day: It is a sign of your own worth sometimes if you are hated by the right people.**

**On with the motley…**

**Chapter 3: What are you going to do with that…?**

After meeting Tracey, Link, Noreen and Doreen at the alleyway beside Penny's house they went over the plan one more time then Seaweed went and checked at the window to find out if he could see Penny. When he saw her lying on the bed, tied up with the skipping rope again he wanted to smash though the window and get her out now, but they had to do this properly.

Seaweed tapped quietly on the window to get her attention but she didn't move, he thought that maybe she was asleep so he tapped louder, suddenly she jerked then looked up to the window. Her eyes went wide and a look of disbelief crossed her face, then she blinked a few times.

"I'm here… Don't worry baby, we're gonna get you out of there" Seaweed said, hoping she could hear him through the glass. Then reluctantly he stood up and went back to the others. "We need to get her out of there, now!"

"I know, come on lets go." Tracey replied then grabbing Link's hand they walked up to the front door of Penny's house, while Noreen, Doreen and Seaweed went over the fence and around to the back door.

Taking a big breath Tracey rang the doorbell then waited, holding firmly to Link's hand and squeezing tight with worry. They needed to get Mrs Pingleton away from the lounge room at the back of the house so that Seaweed could get in, so Link and Tracey needed to think of something suitably outrageous to keep her there so he could sneak in the back and down to the basement.

Just then Tracey heard footsteps near the door, and then it opened revealing Mrs Pingleton. Her eyes went wide when she saw Tracey and Link standing at her door;

"What on earth do you want? Penny isn't here so I see no reason for you to be." She said loudly.

"Hi Mrs Pingleton… umm, we just wanted to tell you-" Tracey stopped suddenly when a loud bang sounded from the back of the house.

"What one earth is going on here?" Mrs Pingleton exclaimed turning to go back inside and check the noise, suddenly Tracey grabbed Link and pulled him into a kiss, Link was about to protest that this was hardly the time but feeling Tracey's lips on his he got distracted and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer, Tracey moaned and threw her arms around his neck getting as close as she could as well... All the while Prudy Pingleton stood on the front stoop of her house, her mouth dropped open as she stared at the two teens suddenly making out on her doorstep.

_Meanwhile at the back of the house…_

!!!BANG!!!

"Aww man that was unnecessarily loud" Seaweed said quietly and turned towards the noise to see Noreen or Doreen on the ground next to the overturned garbage bin.

"Doreen are you okay?" Noreen asked her sister as she and Seaweed helped her up from the ground. While trying to climb over the fence onto the garbage bin her dress had got caught on the wood, and when she pulled it free she sent both herself and the garbage bin tumbling to the ground.

"I'm fine… Do you think she's coming to investigate the noise?" Doreen asked quietly, dusting herself off.

"We have no time to find out; we just have to hope that Trace and Link are keeping her distracted enough so I can get in. You girls remember what you need to do?" Seaweed asked them, they nodded silently and they all moved quietly over to the back door of the house. Once there Seaweed pulled out his pocket knife and flicked it out, moving towards the door.

"What are you going to-" Doreen started

"-do with that?" Noreen finished, sounding worried. They had only come along tonight because they liked Tracey and she had asked for their help, but they didn't want to hurt anybody.

"Don't worry, I just need it too-" Seaweed knelt down wiggled the knife into the lock and twisted, the lock popped and he turned the door handle "-get in." he finished grinning at them, then he flicked the blade back in and put it in his pocket. "No matter how much I hate her mom right now I'm a lover, not a fighter. I'm just gonna get in, get Penny, get out. Okay you know what to do so… wish me luck"

"Good luck!" They whispered together then Seaweed disappeared into the house, and then they waited for their turn to do the distracting.

_Meanwhile back at the Doorstep…_

"You disgusting animals, get away from my house!" Mrs Pingleton was yelling at Tracey and Link "How dare you come here and act in this manner, horrible!" Through all of this yelling Tracey and Link were still making out, they seemed to have forgotten that Penny's mother was even still standing there.

Suddenly they were wrenched apart by a pair of strong hands.

"You disgusting kids!" yelled a stranger, he must have been walking down the street and heard her cries. It was he who had just pulled them apart "Shoo, get out of here… go on."

Tracey and Link tried to look sorry… but they weren't so they just laughed and ran back around the corner to the Alley, they could still hear Mrs Pingleton and the Stranger talking so they figured she was still distracted. So they took off back to Link's car to wait for Penny, Seaweed and the twins… and maybe continue what they started on the doorstep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **A/N – I have a feeling Tracey and Link were enjoying distracting Penny's mum a bit too much don't you think? Ha Ha… So that's it for Chapter Three. I'll stop apologies for the shortness now… I think you should be used to it. **

**The POV part of this one was a bit of a scramble, I think I had Seaweed, Tracey, a bit of Link, a bit of Prudy, and even a bit of Noreen/Doreen. But I still think I liked it. (Doesn't THAT sound like a strange human cocktail, eww?)**

**Preview of next chapter: **_**"Hey don't worry baby, I'm kidnapping you now." Seaweed replied, grinning and pulling her to her feet. "We gotta go, come on" With that he pulled her out the door. They were just walking into the Kitchen when they heard the front door close. Penny's mother must have got rid of Tracey and Link, now it was up to the twins...**_

**Love Treesy X **


	4. 4: Evading the Dragon

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray, or Penny and Seaweed or anything else that you recognise in this fic. Though I do own the entire cast of Mamma Mia*FanFic Police rip off their police clothes to reveal that they are actually a team of ninja monks, trained to kill* AHHH NINJAS! …I'm sorry, don't hurt me! I don't own them either. Oh and this is not for profit, I sat in the street and read it out hoping people would buy it, but all I've gotten is frost bite.**

**A/N – Quote of the day: Don't wait for light to appear at the end of the tunnel, stride down there… and light the bloody thing yourself!**

**On with the motley…**

**Chapter 4: Evading the Dragon.**

When he snuck through the back door into the lounge room he could hear Penny's mother screaming at Tracey and Link telling them that they were disgusting animals, Seaweed wondered what on earth they had devised as diversion and almost snuck out into the hall to have a look himself, but he stopped himself. He didn't have time to look, they were doing that diversion so that he could get Penny out.

Without a moment to lose he slipped out the door into the kitchen, and then to the door to the basement. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he turned the handle and stepped onto the landing, quickly going down the stairs to the basement room.

As soon as he got there he saw that there was a padlock on the door. A big steel one that would be hard to get through, but Seaweed was prepared. Pulling out a pair of bolt cutters he'd taken from Tracey's shed he held them to the padlock and squeezed with all his weight. With a loud SNAP the padlock broke, falling uselessly to the ground.

"Baby I'm here" Seaweed called as he opened the door and rushed to Penny's side, quickly pulling off the gag. She had sat up when she heard the padlock break willing it to be true, that Seaweed was going to rescue her.

"Oh Seaweed, you really are here" Penny said unbelievingly as she watched Seaweed pull out his pocket knife to cut the ropes.

"Of course I'm here baby" Seaweed said, placing the knife down on the bed and taking Penny's face into his hands. "I'll always be here to rescue my fair maiden" then he took her lips in a desperate and passionate kiss, pouring all his frustration, worry, relief and love into it. Penny moaned as Seaweed pulled her closer wrapping her newly freed arms around his neck and holding on tight.

After a while they both needed to breathe but neither wanted to let go just yet so they pulled away gasping big lung full's of air, still holding on to each other.

"Wow, I need to be kidnapped more often" Penny joked as they finally let go of each other.

"Hey don't worry baby, I'm kidnapping you now." Seaweed replied, grinning and pulling her to her feet. "We gotta go, come on" With that he pulled her out the door. They were just walking into the Kitchen when they heard the front door close. Penny's mother must have got rid of Tracey and Link, now it was up to the twins. Seaweed moved quietly over to the Kitchen window where one of the twins was standing he waved to her, giving a thumbs up before going back to Penny.

They found a dark spot to sit and wait, after about half a minute there was a scratching noise coming from the back door, not that loud but Penny's mother would have been able to hear it from the lounge.

"What on earth is it now?" Her mother cried they then heard footsteps making their way towards the back door. The back door was wrenched open and they heard her shout "Tracey! Is that you?" there was no answer from outside then there was a mighty BANG from further down the garden, Penny and Seaweed heard the door slam and her mother sprinted out the door towards the noise.

"Quick, that would have been the twins getting back over the fence, that's our chance." Seaweed said quickly, then grabbing Penny's hand they ran towards the lounge room, through the hall and out the front door all before the back door slammed again.

..................

"Oh Seaweed, I'm free… Thank you!" Penny cheered once they were a little further away from the house. She wrapped her arms around Seaweed's waist and pulled him against her, Seaweed wrapped his arms around her as well dipping his head down to place his lips on hers.

They were just getting into the swing of things, their arms wrapped tightly around each other when there was a noise behind them.

"Cough, get a room, cough" someone said sarcastically from behind them. Seaweed spun around quickly to see Doreen and Noreen standing at the entrance to the alley wearing identical smirks.

"Hey" Seaweed exclaimed "You could have given us a few more minutes girls" Penny wacked him playfully on the arm then turned to the twins.

"Noreen, Doreen... Thank you for your help tonight..." She said shyly

"Umm and where's Link and Tracey?" Seaweed asked still not letting go of Penny.

"We came to find you because as soon as we got towards Link's car we saw the windows were steamed up and didn't really want to go any further." Noreen said grinning

"Not that we wanted to really interrupt you either but we figured we'd better of get out of here before your mother realises you're gone." Doreen finished.

"But, where am I going to stay?" Penny asked, turning to Seaweed. "I really never want to go back there"

"Don't worry baby, you're coming with me" Seaweed said, grabbing her hand and towing her towards Link's car.

"But, what about Tracey's place, I thought I would stay with her." Penny said, as she was dragged towards Link's car that she could now see was steamed up on the inside "And Tracey's in there? Wow, their relationship progressed in a week."

"Penny, baby I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least a week. And even then I think I'll probably camp outside your window just to make sure I don't have to rescue you again, or at least I won't have to commute." Seaweed replied as they came to the car, Seaweed tapped on one of the windows, giving the people inside a bit of a scare.

"Come on guys put your clothes back on. We need to get out of here before Penny's mother realises she's gone." There was scrambling noises coming from inside the car then Link opened the back door.

"Sorry guys, we got a little carried away." Link told them sheepishly then other door opened and Tracey sprung out looking a little rumpled and tackling Penny into a hug.

"Oh my god Pen, I missed you so much!" Tracey exclaimed finally letting her go.

"I missed you too, I thought I'd never see you guys again" Penny said grabbing Seaweed's hand again.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" there was a sudden scream from the direction of Penny's house, all the teens turned at the sound in time to see Mrs Pingleton slam her way out the front door, staring around in the darkness for her daughter and her rescuers.

"Quickly, quickly!" Penny whispered urgently as she pushed Tracey towards the car, she pushed Tracey in and she and Seaweed jumped in after her.

"Penny, I see you!" Her mother suddenly screamed, running toward the car "You get out of that car this instant, you hear me Missy?"

"GO!" Penny screamed to Link as she slammed the door shut, Link pressed his foot down on the accelerator and the car jumped forward and they sped into the night, the sound of her mother's screams disappearing into the background.

......................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N – YAY! Dragon evaded, next will be the final chapter (my brain has decided to inform me) it'll be short I think but get ready for some Penny/ Seaweed fluff.**

**The "o****r at least I won't have to commute." In this chapter was a half quote from Ella Enchanted when Prince Char decides it would be easier to stick close to Ella, making it easier to get her out of the trouble she got herself in... I don't own Ella Enchanted either. (Damn!)**

**Preview of next chapter: **

"_**You're sure you don't mind sharing? I mean I can just sleep in your spare room like Tracey and I did last time you rescued me." **_

"_**Hell no! You're staying right here with me darlin' I told you, I need to keep an eye on you." Seaweed reassured her as he came up to her and took her hand, pulling her onto the bed with him...**_

**Love Treesy xx**


	5. 5: The Fluffiness on the Bottom

.....................................................................................................................................................................**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray, or Penny and Seaweed or anything else that you recognise in this fic. Though I do own Captain Jack Harkness *FanFic Police draw their cutlasses and challenge me to a duel* "Arr... Avast! I admit I don't own him but you'll never take me alive!"  Oh and this is not for profit, My Mum said she'd buy it from me but I think she only did it out of pity... that, and she heard about the free Steak Knives.**

**A/N – Quote of the day: Skill is successfully walking a tightrope over Niagara Falls, intelligence is not trying.**

**On with the motley…**

**Chapter 5: The Fluffiness on the Bottom**

After they dropped off the twins and thanked them for their help Link looked in the review mirror to where Penny and Seaweed sat, wrapped in each others arms.

"Okay Penny, are you staying with Seaweed or Tracey?" Link asked as he drove towards North Avenue.

"Oh umm..." Penny replied, looking from Seaweed to Tracey "I don't really know?"

"I already told you baby, you're staying with me" Seaweed told her, pulling him closer to him on the seat.

"You're sure?" Penny asked him, still a bit unsure about her welcome at his house.

"Of course I'm sure baby"

"Well you better be sure, because we're here" Link announced pulling up outside Seaweed's house.

"Thanks for your help man" Seaweed said slapping Link on the back once they'd all got out of the car.

"See you on Monday Penny" Tracey said, hugging her, then she and Link got back into his car leaving Penny and Seaweed standing together on the sidewalk.

"You ready baby?" Seaweed asked taking her hand, Penny nodded and silently they made their way inside the record shop at the front of his house.

"They're gonna be asleep so we'll spring you on them in the morning okay?" Penny nodded again and Seaweed squeezed her hand and led her through the house and into his room.

...........................................

"So, which side of the bed do you want?" Seaweed asked as Penny came out of his bathroom wearing his t-shirt; he was silently salivating at the sight of her in his clothes but didn't want to freak her out.

"You're sure you don't mind sharing? I mean I can just sleep in your spare room like Tracey and I did last time you rescued me."

"Hell no! You're staying right here with me darlin' I told you, I need to keep an eye on you." Seaweed reassured her as he came up to her and took her hand, pulling her onto the bed with him.

Penny lay down on the bed on her side with her head on Seaweed's pillow, Seaweed lay next to her and pulled her to him her head resting in the crook of his neck, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"I love you Seaweed, thank you for being my Black White Knight again" Penny sighed cuddling into him.

"I love you too" Seaweed replied pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head lightly. "And I'll always be here to rescue my fair maiden baby"

Penny reached up and connected their lips briefly, Seaweed pulled her closer to him and tightened his grip on her. Pulling away slowly to breath Seaweed kissed her on the forehead again, Penny sighed contentedly and closed her eyes resting her head back onto Seaweed's shoulder.

"Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight Seaweed"

They lay talking for a while but soon they both dropped off to sleep, neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring but they knew as long as they had each other and their friends, nothing could stop them.

THE END

......................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N – TAA DAA!!! Done and dusted people... *Does happy dance* Oh yeah, Oh yeah I'm good, so good..... **

**Now I know I could have made this final chapter into a lemon or a smut but I just wanted to keep this sweet, I could always write a one-shot as a spicy add on if anyone is interested?**

**Thanks for reading everyone, this is my first fan fic but as I've read them for the past three years I figured I'd better stop procrastinating, create an account and write something.**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**Love Treesy xxx**


End file.
